


Пробуждение

by Elhen



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Het, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: Иногда Рил хотелось узнать, каково это — найти свою родственную душу.





	Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Ghost in the Proxy 2019.  
> Бета: Мари.

Рядом с Винсентом всегда начинала болеть метка, не сильно, но заметно. Это ощущение каждый раз становилось последней каплей, и Рил, перебирая в уме все раздражающие ее факты, без сожаления, почти с радостью бросала попытки вести себя дружелюбно и вела себя как обычно. Винсент замирал, ссутулившись, нервно теребил пальцами края рукавов, смотрел, глупо, растерянно улыбаясь, куда-то вбок, мямлил что-то невнятное и отчаянно, мучительно краснел. Рил от этого злилась еще сильней.

У Винсента метки не было, ни такой, как у Рил, ни какой-либо другой. Она однажды не выдержала и спросила — и видела, что он не врет. У каждого человека есть метка, далеко не у каждого человека есть вторая половинка. В детстве Рил считала себя особенной. «Ты удивительна, Рил, — говорил Дедал таким тоном, что не верить ему было невозможно. — Люди неполноценны, и большинство из них так и умирают, не найдя свою родственную душу. Ты другая, ты можешь выбрать того, кто будет достоин твоей любви». Позже Рил поняла: эти слова означали — выбери меня, я — и только я — достоин твоей любви.

В конце концов, Рил смирилась, что ей придется провести всю жизнь без метки — и без того шанса, который она дарит. Не так уж плохо, считала Рил. Ее подруги сходили с ума, выискивая тех, у кого была бы парная метка, и не находя. Их мечты казались ей глупыми и бессмысленными, в тайне Рил всегда смеялась над ними. А потом ее мир перевернулся — говорить про случившееся иначе, чем избитыми штампами, не получалось — и все встало с ног на голову.

Даже если бы Рил захотела, она не смогла бы забыть тот миг, когда запотевшее стекло разделило на две неравные половины слово «пробуждение», а над ней склонилось Прокси. О том, что это был Прокси, Рил узнала позже. Тогда же в первый раз в своей недолгой жизни она по-настоящему, до смерти испугалась: сначала собственной беспомощности, а после — руку на мгновение обожгло резкой болью — и проявившейся метки. Буквы на коже, сочившиеся кровью, складывались в то же слово, что и на стекле.

Что-то несомненно знал Дедал. Рил заметила, как он дернулся, едва увидел метку. Собственно, Дедал тогда и объяснил, что иногда метка появляется не сразу, не сказал только почему — и все смотрел, жадно, странно, неприятно, словно догадывался, что означает это «пробуждение».

У каждого человека есть метка. У Винсента метки нет. Он такой же, как когда-то была Рил. «Особенный? Ну уж нет», — с пренебрежением думала она, а потом представляла, как у Винсента проявляется метка, как на его руке стремительно проступает одно-единственное слово. Иногда Рил хотелось узнать, каково это — найти свою родственную душу, и одновременно она боялась, что ей окажется Винсент.

Когда-то давно один из Советников Ромдо сказал ей, что желания имеют свойство сбываться, и именно поэтому их следует бояться. Эта фраза с недавних пор постоянно крутилась в голове Рил, вытесняя все прочие мысли. У Винсента в самом деле не было метки. Но за маской робкого незначительного человека все это время прятался Прокси.

Рил крепко сжимала пистолет, надеясь, что со стороны незаметно, как дрожат ее пальцы. Пистолет был направлен прямо в голову Прокси — туда, где на темной коже проступало слишком знакомое слово, от которого никак не удавалось отвести взгляд. Это слово, эти небрежно выписанные буквы Рил не один раз видела на своей собственной руке.

У Прокси было лицо Винсента и злая, незнакомая ухмылка.  
— Убьешь меня? Ты не сможешь меня убить. — Он нарочито медленно протянул к Рил руки.  
— Ты не сможешь меня убить, — эхом откликнулась она, и Прокси замер, исчез, снова полностью спрятавшись под маской Винсента.

Мысль, что она связана меткой не с Винсентом, неожиданно обрадовала Рил. Но от того, что он никогда не существовал, почему-то было ужасно обидно. «Однажды я убью его», — подумала она. Метка на левой руке горела огнем.


End file.
